Preciousness
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Karena sebuah kejadian, Sasuke dan keluarganya pindah ke tempat baru. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Hinata yang tumbuh bersamanya sampai sekarang, ketika Sasuke berpikir kalau kehidupannya akan terus tenang mendapati kalau Hinata memasuki sebuah permainan di mana yang jadi taruhan adalah apa yang mereka anggap paling penting. OOC, Crack Pair,


Ceritanya mau refreshing dengan buat cerita baru yang gak ada hubungannya sama yang lam, tapi. . . beginilah jadinya.

* * *

Discmlaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Disuruh melakukan sebuah survival game dan saling bunuh satu sama lain sesama player untuk mendapatkan sebuah keinginan itu adalah tema yang sudah terlalu banyak digunakan oleh anime maupun manga, dan bahkan film sekelas produksi Hollywood.

Settingnya bermacam-macam, ada yang berebut gelas untuk suatu ritual lalu memanggil pahlawan dari berbagai masa, ada yang punya ponsel ajaib dan yang menang dijanjikan jadi dewa, dan ada juga yang bertaruh uang agar hartanya di dunia bisa terpengaruh dengan jaminan masa depannya.

Ok, mungkin topiknya berubah jadi review sekaligus nostalgia. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah bukan bagaimana serunya permainan semacam itu, atau menariknya kehidupan para playernya, melainkan ending dari semua permainan itu selalu saja tidak ada yang bisa disebut bagus.

Pada akhirnya mereka kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mereka inginkan.

Oleh sebab itulah, ketika ada orang misterius yang datang dan mengetuk pintu rumahku lalu bilang hal aneh seperti.

"Aku adalah seorang DEWA, aku bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu jika kau mau ikut bermain. . . ."

Dan yang kumaksud rumah hanya sebuah ruangan empat setengah kali lima setengah yang disekat untuk memisahkan ruangannya.

"Maaf, sales dilarang masuk."

Brak.

Aku langsung menolak dan mengunci pintu.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku ini asli."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Jika aku ingin ada sesuatu yang mengabulkan permintaanku dengan kekuatan ajaib, aku tidak akan bermain permainan berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa. Aku lebih memilih berkeliling dunia dan mengumpulkan tujuh bola kelereng atau meminta bantuan dari robot kucing mirip musang dari masa depan.

"Tapi kami membuat sistemnya berbeda, kau tidak harus menunggu sampai jadi nomor satu atau jadi satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu"

Untuk bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu kau hanya perlu bertanding dan menang, dengan kata lain satu pertandingan mengabulkan satu permintaan. Jika kau banyak memenangkan pertandingan berarti kau juga dapat banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu. Kau tidak perlu membuat satu keinginan besar untuk dipilih dan dikabulkan.

"Dan tentu saja pertandingannya tidak mempertaruhkan nyawa, jadi kau bisa tenang! kalahpun kau tidak akan mati seperti di game ataupun manga."

"Benark. . . . ."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Hampir saja aku tertipu oleh suara dari balik pintu. Dan yang kumaksud dengan tertipu adalah tentang apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar atau hanya kebohongan. Yang kumaksud dengan aku hampir tertipu adalah aku hampir melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Dari tadi kau terus membantah omonganku padahal kau bahkan belum melihat wajahku, apa kau sedang dalam masa melawan?"

Mungkin iya, dan mungkin juga tidak. Sebab aku sudah lebih tua dari anak SMA pada umunya seharusnya aku sudah melewati masa di mana aku ingin selalu membantah omongan orang tuaku. Tapi meski begitu aku juga belum cukup dewasa untuk bisa dengan pasti kalau aku melawan bukan hanya karena ingin melawan.

Meski begitu, untuk kasus ini aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak ingin memperdulikan omongannya adalah bukan karena masalah psikologi umum itu. Melakukan kontak langsung dengan orang itu sama dengan orang yang bilang ingin mencoba rokok tapi akhirnya ketagihan dan tidak bisa berhenti setelah mencicipinya satu kali.

"Kau tahu tidak? orang yang kutawari bermain adalah orang-orang pilihan, itu berarti kau ini orang spesial!"

"Itu! justru karena itu aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu!"

Jadi orang terpilih tidak pernah mudah, menyenangkan, dan juga tenang. Pasti ada-ada saja masalah yang mendatangi orang seperti itu. Entah itu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan anak SMP yang dicloning sampai puluhan ribu, dikirim ke medan pertempuran untuk melawan benda seberat dua ratus ton hanya dibekali peledak, ataupun jadi pelatih gadis-gadis yang ingin terbang dengan sepatu anti gravitasi.

Dengan menjadi spesial kau juga akan mendapatkan tanggung jawab spesial. Dan buruknya adalah aku ini orang yang tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab maupun tingkat kepedulian pada orang lain yang setinggi itu.

Maksudku, jika ada kucing yang dibuang dan mengeong padaku aku akan membiarkannya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang digoda preman di depanku, aku akan ganti jalur. Lalu jika ada virus yang membuat semua orang jadi zombie aku tidak akan ragu mengkampak muka semua orang meski dia adalah orang yang kukenal.

Siapapun yang memberikan tanggung jawab besar padaku pasti akan menyesal. Semua orang kecuali dua jenis orang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa agendamu, tapi anggap saja agendamu sudah jadi berantakan."

Satu, orang bodoh. Dua, orang jahat. Itulah alasan aku tidak ingin mendengarkan orang di balik pintu itu. Pertama aku tidak ingin diperintah orang bodoh, dan kedua. Meski aku bukan orang baik bukan berarti aku ingin membantu orang jahat.

"Kalau kau sebersikeras itu menolaku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mundur untuk sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan kuharap kau tidak maju lagi."

2

Seingatku, setelah itu aku meneruskan kegiatanku dan berangkat ke sekolah. Lalu begitu sampai aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan pengalamanku pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara dengan mudah di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau yakin kau sedang tidak mimpi Sasuke? aku tahu kau itu sedang ngantuk tapi setidaknya bangunlah saat kau sedang berbicara pada seseorang."

Dia langsung menganggapku bicara bohong. Hal itu membuatku sedikit shock, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Lagipula, jika posisiku ditukar dengannya aku juga tidak akan percaya kalau tiba-tiba orang yang kukenal mendekatiku lalu bilang dia baru saja ditawari untuk main survival game yang hadiahnya adalah keinginannya bisa terkabul setiap kali dia menang.

"Daripada membicarakan hal bodoh itu bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas saja?"

Akan kuakui kalau apa yang baru saja kuceritakan padanya memang kedengaran sangat bodoh. Dan fakta kalau aku tidak terlalu ingat detail kejadiannya juga sudah berhasil membuatku percaya kalau kejadian tadi pagi memang mungkin cuma sebuah mimpi saja. Tapi melihatnya bisa mengubah topik secepat itu membuatku agak kesal.

"Untuk ukuran junior kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun."

Maksudku, setelah aku selesai berbicara panjang lebar denganmu ternyata kau malah sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Setidaknya kalau kau memang tidak mau mendengar, pura-puralah mendengar.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti senior di saat seperti ini! lagipula kita ini satu kelas. . . . jika aku sopan padamu malah akan kelihatan aneh"

"Tapi aku memang lebih tua darimu Hinata."

Gadis yang sedang duduk di depanku setelah memutar kursinya ke arahku adalah Hinata. Seperti yang sudah dia bilang, kami itu sekelas. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang juga, aku lebih tua darinya sebab aku cuti selama setahun saat SMP. Oleh karena itulah sekarang kami sama-sama berada di kelas dua.

"Apa kau seingin itu dipanggil kak Sasuke lagi olehku, kalau di rumah tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau di sini. . . aku agak malu."

"Kau ini. . . . berhentilah mempermalukanku sambil membuatku kelihatan mesum secara bersamaan! dan aku juga tidak pernah ingat meminta dipanggil kakak olehmu."

Jangan bertingkah seakan kau sedang menyembunyikan rahasia saat kau sama sekali tidak punya rahasia. Jangan tiru orang berpakaian hitam yang sengaja menyebarkan rumor tentang alien supaya pemerintah dikira menyembunyikan keberadaannya meski padahal tidak pernah ada apa-apa.

Jadi tolong berhenti menutupi mulutmu sambil bicara dengan suara keras supaya orang lain bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau gara-gara omonganmu itu sekarang tatapan orang-orang di sekelas jadi agak menyakitkan.

"Ee. . . jangan bertingkah jauh seperti itu. . . semua orang di sini sudah tahu kalau kita itu sangat dekat sampai bisa tinggal di bawah satu atap."

"Atapnya saja yang sama! tempatmu sepuluh meter dari tempatku! dan tolong berhenti dengan sengaja mengatakan hal-hal misleading seperti itu!"

Tempat kami tinggal adalah sebuah komplek kecil dengan banyak ruangan untuk penghuninya, jadi secara teknis memang kami tinggal di bawah satu atap.

Reputasiku di sekolah ini sudah cukup buruk gara-gara mataku yang kelihatan seperti orang jahat sampai-sampai banyak murid lain mengira kalau aku ini preman. Dan jika reputasiku yang sudah buruk itu ditaburi rumor kalau aku ini juga mesum, aku yakin kalau tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bahkan mau mendekat ke arahku kalau aku tidak membuat klub khusus orang-orang penyendiri yang ingin mencari teman.

"Hinata, aku penasaran sejak kapan kau jadi begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tidak kenal dengan gadis di depanku ini sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya sebelum bertemu denganku. Tapi yang jelas, dulu dia bertingkah jauh lebih manis dari sekarang. Tidak seperti sekarang, dulu Hinata adalah gadis tenang yang penurut dan selalu bertindak sopan pada siapapun, termasuk aku yang notabene masih bisa dikategorikan seumuran dengannya walau memang sering berisik kalau tensinya sudah naik.

Sifatnya sekarang tidak bisa kubilang buruk dan mungkin dia juga tidak berniat buruk. Tapi kadang tidak dipedulikan dan selalu dilempari kalimat retorik saat aku mengajaknya bicara itu agak melelahkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

"Nah. . . bukan apa-apa, setelah kupikir-pikir kurasa perubahanmu itu normal."

Ketika seseorang mengalami perkembangan, yang berkembang bukan hanya fisiknya saja tapi juga mentalnya. Dan siklus perkembangan seorang perempuan itu mungkin berbeda jauh dengan laki-laki yang dari kecil sampai tua tetap saja membawa jiwa anak kecilnya.

Untuk masalah fisik. Jika Hinata yang dulu kulihat dulu mengeluarkan aura yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung ingin menjewer pipinya. Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang seseorang yang melihatnya akan langsung ingin memeluknya sambil melakukan hal-hal lain. Terutama jika orang itu laki-laki.

Banyak gadis cantik di dunia ini, tapi meski begitu jika kau menempatkan Hinata di tengah-tengahnya lalu menyuruhku untuk mencarinya aku tidak akan pernah mengalami kesulitan.

Selain wajah manisnya, rambut panjang gelapnya yang kelihatan lembut, kulitnya yang seputih salju, dia juga punya tubuh sekelas model yang akan membuat wanita manapun jadi iri. Bahkan jika ada yang bilang kalau dia itu seorang tuan putri dari negara manapun aku bisa langsung percaya begitu saja.

Lalu untuk masalah sifat. Menjadi penurut dan sopan pada semua orang lalu tenang lalu mudah bergaul memang kelihatan manis. Dan biasanya, anak dengan atribut seperti ini adalah anak yang akan paling banyak menarik pujian sehingga orang tuanya bisa jadi bangga.

Tapi jika sekarang dia masih memegang prinsip itu bisa jadi dia akan kena masalah. Dengan jadi penurut berarti dia menggantungkan keputusan pada orang lain, dan jika dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri di saat dia tidak punya orang yang dia andalkan. Keputusannya bisa jadi tidak akan berakhir dengan hasil yang baik.

Bersifat sopan memang penting, tapi bersikap tepat di depan orang dan tepat yang tepat jauh lebih penting. Dan, jadi sedikit menyebalkan itu juga perlu. Disukai semua orang lalu punya banyak teman itu sama artinya dengan tidak disukai sebagian orang dan punya banyak musuh di balik bayangan.

Selain itu tingkah menyebalkannya yang sekarang juga bisa berfungsi sebagai filter untuk orang-orang yang tidak serius ingin berhubungan dengannya.

"Sekarang entah kenapa aku agak merasa terhina oleh tatapanmu Sasuke."

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya sedang mengagumi pertumbuhanmu."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Jarak umur di antara kami berdua tidak sampai dua tahun, jadi rasanya memang tidak pantas kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai junior. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti memberikan label itu padanya. Sebab seperti yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya. Ada saat-saat di mana dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Selain itu aku juga seharusnya sudah jadi kakak kelasnya sekarang.

"Jadi ada apa dengan liburan musim panas?"

"Jangan langsung mengganti topik seenaknya seperti itu!"

Aku tidak mau mendengar protes semacam itu darimu.

"Apa rencana liburan musim panasmu Sasuke?"

"Mengerjakan PR dan tidur."

"Membosankan sekali! apa-apaan rencana liburan tanpa warnamu itu! dan musim panas itu bukan saatnya untuk berhibernasi."

"Lalu rencanamu sendiri apa?"

Hari libur itu disebut hari libur karena hari itu digunakan untuk libur dari aktifitas yang tidak ingin kau lakukan. Dan saat hari libur datang aku sama sekali tidak ingin keluar rumah dan berpanas-panasan, yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berguling-guling di lantai sambil ditiup kipas angin seharian.

Sesekali aku juga ingin jadi kucing malas yang siang tidur dan malam tidur.

"Kerja paruh waktu. ."

Kedengarannya melelahkan. Kenapa di saat libur aku malah harus bekerja? bukankah dengan bekerja, hari libur jadi bukan hari libur lagi.

"Setelah dapat uang kita akan ke game center, kolam renang, pulang ke rumah, pergi ke festival, lalu di hari terakhir begadang main game."

"He? apa maksudmu dengan kita? lalu kau bahkan tidak memasukan mengerjakan PR dalam daftar kegiatanmu! apa kau seingin itu dapat kelas tambahan?"

Sejak kapan kau memasukanku dalam rencanamu itu? Maaf saja, jika kau ingin memasukanku dalam rencana liburanmu, kau harus membuang banyak agenda yang sudah kau sebutkan tadi. Terutama agenda pulangmu itu, kau kira kenapa aku memilih tinggal sendiri meski padahal rumahku bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu setengah jam dari tempatku sekarang? Jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak ingin berada di rumah.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih serius mengurus sekolahmu, "

"Hah. . . . jangan memberiku tekanan seperti itu."

"Maaf. . ."

.

"Sekarang jangan minta maaf dengan mudah seperti itu, kau jadi kedengaran serius."

Dari tadi aku memang serius, dan apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa semua yang kulakukan selalu saja bisa kau komplain? Sepertinya memang wanita itu berapapun umurnya memang punya bakat komplain.

"Untuk suatu alasan aku merasa kalau aku baru saja dihina. . ."

"Cuma perasaanmu saja."

Setelah itu kami berdua diam, kemudian Hinata melihat ke arahku. Atau lebih tepatnya dia melihat langsung ke mataku. Dia merubah raut wajahnya dan memasang eskpresi persis seperti kucing yang mau dibuang pemiliknya. Sekarang sisa-sisa sikap menyebalkannya langsung hilang tanpa bekas seakan dia berubah jadi orang lain.

"Hahh. . . . ."

Aku menghela nafas. Gadis cantik itu susah untuk ditangani, apalagi kalau orang yang kita bicarakan itu sadar kalau dia cantik. Meski aku sadar kalau aku sedang ditipu tetap saja aku mau ditipu dengan suka rela.

"Buang rencana kerja sambilan dan pulangmu, setelah itu tambah rencana mengerjakan PR, jika kau melakukannya aku akan menemanimu selama libur."

"Heheh. . . "

Berhenti tersenyum secerah itu di depanku! mataku silau.

"Sudah, lihat ke depan! guru sudah datang."

Aku mendorong wajah Hinata dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke depan lalu mengubah posisi duduknya. Dan begitu semua murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, guru di depanpun memulai pelajaran dengan wajah yang dengan jelas bilang kalau dia ingin segera pulang.

Persis sama sepertiku.

Siangnya, begitu jam terakhir selesai kebanyakan siswa langsung keluar bergerombol. Berhubung besoknya sudah mulai libur musim panas kurasa mereka ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya yang kemungkinan besar susah ditemui saat libur sudah dimulai.

Lalu, tidak perlu ditanyapun harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak termasuk dalam gerombolan-gerombolan itu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengajaku. Meski aku bisa dibilang lebih dewasa dari teman-teman sekelasku, tapi perbedaan kami paling jauh hanyalah dua tahun. Jadi aku ini masih seumuran dengan mereka.

Umur yang membuatku masih ingin keluar dengan banyak orang lalu melakukan tindakan-tindakan bodoh.

"Sasuke! mukamu kelihatan seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang mengenang masa lalu."

Aku memang sedang benar-benar merasa seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang mengenang masa lalu jadi tolong jangan ganggu nostalgiaku.

"Berhenti memasang muka seperti itu! kalau kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang jahat kau jadi tidak bisa kugunakan sebagai pengawal."

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara mengalihkan perhatianku Hinata!"

Aku memegang hidungnya lalu menariknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya. Dia tahu kalau aku agak sensitif kalau sudah membicarakan wajahku yang selalu kelihatan mengintimidasi. Gara-gara wajah ini sampai sekarang aku masih dianggap preman padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah itupun kami berdua pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

3

Di hari berikutnya, aku terbangun lebih cepat dari alarmku berbunyi. Bukan karena di hari sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bangun pagi atau alarmku itu rusak, tapi karena ketukan keras pintu tempatku tinggal yang berisiknya minta ampun. Dan juga. . . . .

"Sasukeaa.. . . . ayo main!"

Apa-apaan penggilan bodohnya itu, memangnya kau anak SD?

"Kenapa dia harus datang sepagi ini?"

Yang mengajaknya untuk ke tempatku pagi-pagi memang aku sendiri. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat menyuruhnya untuk datang jam setengah enam pagi. Selain itu biasanya dia juga bangun lebih lama dariku, apa yang membuatnya sesemangat itu sampai bisa bangun lebih cepat dariku? Hari ini tidak ada tour sekolah kan?

"Sasukeee. . . ."

"Tunggu sebentar! . . "

Aku segera mencari kunci pintu agar bisa cepat membukanya dan menghentikan suara panggilannya yang kuyakin sudah mengganggu tetangga kami. Tapi ketika aku masih sibuk mencari kunci mana yang harus kumasukan karena jumlah kunci yang kumiliki itu sangat banyak, tiba-tiba pintu tempatku bersuara 'klek' dan terbuka lalu menampakan Hinata yang sedang mengenakan pakaian musim panasnya.

Kaos longgar kebesaran dan celana pendek yang tidak kelihatan karena tertutup pakaian bagian atasnya.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di samping rumahnya? aku sudah bersamanya lebih dari dua tahun jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak akan tertipu oleh penampilannya dan berpikir kalau di atas paha putih mulusnya yang kelihatan dengan jelas itu tidak ada apa-apa.

Satu tahun yang lalu aku sempat salah tingkah gara-gara dia berpakaian seperti ini dan masuk ke kamarku dengan santainya. Aku berpikir dia tidak memakai apa-apa dan hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran di atas tubuhnya, dan begitu dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan dia terus menggodaku selama seminggu lebih.

"Geh. . ."

Pengalaman yang benar-benar tidak ingin kuingat.

"Ada apa Sasuke? kau kelihatan seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur."

"Aku memang baru bangun tidur!"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk."

Normalnya tamu yang datang akan disuruh untuk menganggap tempat yang didatanginya sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Tapi sebab yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak perlu melakukannya. Sebab tanpa disuruhpun dia sudah menganggap tempatku adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Memangnya kau perlu tanya? bukankah kau sudah ada di dapur dan menggeledah isinya."

"Mungkin kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Sederhananya, gadis itu menganggap apa yang kumiliki adalah juga milikinya. Tapi tentu saja jika aku melakukan hal yang sama dia akan bilang apa yang jadi miliknya adalah miliknya sendiri. Kadang aku berpikir, apa dia itu anaknya temannya Nobita atau bukan.

"Hinata, berhenti mencari di bawah kolong dan ke sini lalu duduk! aku perlu bicara serius denganmu."

Memangnya orang macam apa yang menyembunyikan makanannya di bawah kolong? kalau di sana memang benar-benar ada makanan aku sangat yakin kalau benda itu adalah pancingan untuk menjebak tikus.

"Ha? bicara apa memangnya."

". . . . ."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan memberinya tanda untuk duduk dengan menggelengkan kepalaku ke arah kursi di depanku. Begitu dia melihat kalau aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda dia langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah kutarik lalu akhirnya bicara.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Kami berduapun duduk berhadapan.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi dari semua hal itu cuma ada satu hal yang paling menggangguku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci rumahku?"

"Hehe. . . aku mendapatkannya lewat jalur belakang."

"Pasar gelap macam apa yang menjual kunci kamarku!?"

Yang memiliki kunci tempat ini cuma dua orang, aku dan pemilik kompleks ini jadi jika Hinata bisa mendapatkan duplikatnya sumber masalahnya sudah jelas siapa. Mengganti kunci pintu tempat ini tidak akan ada gunanya sebab aku nantinya juga harus menyerahkan kunci cadangannya pada orang itu, jadi solusinya cuma satu.

Aku harus beli gembok sendiri lalu memasangnya dari dalam.

"Heh. . ."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Tadi pagi aku mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, aku bosan di dalam rumah karena itulah aku ke sini."

"Memangnya kau anak kecil!?…"

Dan kalau kau bosan di dalam rumah kenapa kau malah pergi ke rumah orang lain?

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? menyuruhnya pulang kelihatannya akan susah. Menyuruhnya pergi kelihatannya tidak mungkin karena dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang akan jadi masalah kalau dilihat orang lain. Membiarkannya tetap di sini? kalau dia tidak pergi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja belum."

Sudah kuduga.

"Kau mau apa, salad, roti tawar, atau sereal?"

"Kenapa variasinya sedikit sekali, makanan semacam itu tidak akan bisa membuatku kenyang."

"Mendengar seorang gadis komplain masalah quantity makanan rasanya agak kedengaran surrel."

"Badan yang bagus itu adalah badan yang sehat, dan orang tidak bisa sehat kalau mereka kelaparan."

Pada dasarnya menjaga penampilan memang hampir sama dengan menjaga kesehatan. Kulit mulus lembab adalah kulit yang cukup nutrisi, rambut halus dan berkilau juga adalah rambut yang dirawat dengan baik. Lalu tubuh yang ideal itu adalah tubuh proporsional yang didapat dari seimbangnya pola makan dan aktifitas.

Kesimpulannya, untuk jadi menarik pada dasarnya kau hanya perlu jadi sehat.

"Apa kau mau makan di luar? bagaimana kalau kau pulang dulu dan ganti baju lalu pergi jogging sambil mencari sarapan."

"Idemu tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu ini uangnya. . . sekalian belikan juga bagianku."

"Eh? kau tidak ikut? kau hanya menyuruhku saja?"

"Tentu saja! aku ingin tidur lagi! jadi pulanglah nanti kalau sudah jam sepuluh! setelah itu kita akan langsung mulai belajar."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menggodaku di jalan?"

"Kau benar-benar narsis, kalau kau memang secantik itu orang yang mau menolongmu tanpa diminta pasti banyak jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah itu Hinata tidak membalas balik omonganku. Dan begitu aku melihat ke arahnya, dia sedang memberiku serangan psikologis yang akan selalu mempan pada laki-laki. Dia menatapku dengan wajah susah, dan sebab dia hanya diam pressure yang diberikannya jadi lebih berat daripada sebelumnya saat dia dengan terang-terangan memberikan protes padaku.

Cuma wanita saja yang bisa berbuat curang tanpa resiko. Dan yang lebih buruknya, pada situasi semacam ini cuma ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh setiap laki-laki.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

Menyerah dan menurut.

Begitu mendengarku mengatakan hal itu Hinata langsung tersenyum. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian kami berdua keluar untuk mencari sarapan. Dan berhubung yang kita bicarakan adalah Hinata, tentu saja perjalanan kami yang juga merangkap sebagai acara jogging tidak mungkin bisa tenang.

Sambil berlari kecil dia terus bicara, dan topik pembicaraan kami sangat random sampai aku tidak tahu harus memberi komentar dari mana.

"Sasuke kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku belum memberitahukanmu."

Sesekali aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Dulu ada seorang kakek yang selalu berjoggin lewat sini dan kakek setiap kakek itu melewati tempat ini dia selalu melihat sampah yang bertebaran di jalan."

Berpikir kalau sampah itu nantinya pasti akan dibersihkan juga, kakek itu membiarkannya. Tapi dari hari-kehari, sampah-sampah yang dilihatnya bukannya berkurang tapi malah bertambah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk melihatnya dan mulai memunguti sampah-sampah itu sendiri sambil berjogging.

Apa yang bisa dia pungut tentu saja tidak banyak, dan apa yang dia lakukan memang kelihatan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya sebab orang yang membuang sampah jelas jauh lebih banyak dari yang membersihkannya.

Tapi meski tahu akan semua itu, dia tetap melakukannya.

Setiap kali dia lewat dia akan memungut sampah di sekitarnya, dan hal itu dia lakukan terus menerus selama berminggu-minggu sampai pada akhirnya jalur yang dilewatinya terlihat mulai bersih.

Hanya saja, sebab dia sudah tua tentu saja dia tidak bisa membersihkan semua tempat yang dilewatinya meski dia ingin melakukannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh rentannya tidak akan mau diajak bekerja terlalu keras. Jika dia memaksakan diri maka dia akan menanggung resikonya.

Dan, akhirnya hari itu datang juga.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah memaksakan dirinya.

Setelah itu, kakek itu tidak pernah lagi datang ke tempat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa datang ke tempat itu. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa dia ajak untuk berkompromi.

"Setelah itu kau tahu tidak. . ?"

"Ya, ya, ya, kakek itu sembuh dari sakitnya dan kembali berjogging di tempat itu lalu menemukan kalau semuanya sudah bersih sebab orang-orang yang melihatnya memunguti sampah mulai meniru perbuatannya dan membuat tempat itu jadi bersih."

Hal yang bisa digaris bawahi dari cerita Hinata adalah. Jika kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu tolong pastikan kalau orang lain belum pernah mendengarnya, dan jika kau ingin melakukan retelling cerita pastikan semua content dari cerita originalnya masuk ke dalam cerita.

Termasuk fakta kalau cerita itu sumbernya dari anime yang pernah kau tonton.

"Kau benar-benar tidak asik."

"Lalu, sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin minta aku memukul kepalamu."

"Heheh . . . ."

Dia menghindari tanganku yang akan meraih kepalanya lalu memutar badannya kemudian berlari mundur.

"Hinata berhenti. . . lihat belakangmu."

"Tidak mau!"

Di belakangnya ada beberapa orang yang baru berbelok dan mulai berjalan di depan kami, jika dia terus berlari mundur seperti itu dia akan menabrak mereka. Tapi sepertinya Hinata mengira kalau aku hanya bercanda dan tidak memperdulikan peringatanku dan terus bergerak ke belakang.

Dan akhirnya.

"Aw. . ."

Hinata menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depan kami tadi.

"Oi! kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Begitu mendengar teriakan itu Hinata langsung berputar dan menghadap orang yang baru ditabraknya. Kemudian dia segera menunduk dan meminta maaf. Hanya saja.

"Jangan main-main kau! kau kira minta maaf saja cukup."

Klise! sangat klise! ya, aku tidak mau menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Tapi dari penampilannya sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa punya impresi positif tentang orang yang baru Hinata tabrak tadi. Jika harus kujelaskan, mudahnya mereka kelihatan seperti preman jalanan.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan mereka juga berbicara seperti preman jalanan.

Hinata melihat ke arahku dan mulai sadar kalau sepertinya dia sudah dapat masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya minta maaf. Hinata mulai mundur ke arahku, dan aku mulai maju ke arahnya lalu mencoba jadi penengah.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu! kalau kau tidak mau dapat masalah cepat pergi sana."

"Kebetulan dia ini temanku."

"Jadi kau mau ikut bertanggung jawab?"

Bertanggung jawab huh. Aku memegang belakang kepala Hinata lalu memaksanya untuk menunduk dan minta maaf lagi.

"Ayo Hinata, minta maaf."

"Aku sudah minta maaf, bukankah kau melihatnya tadi."

"Minta maaf saja, aku akan menemanimu."

Aku dan Hinata menunduk dan bersama-sama minta maaf.

"Sekarang urusannya selesai kan?"

"Kau mau main-main ya?"

Sama sekali tidak, Hinata menabrak kalian sebab dia tidak melihat jalan. Tanpa harus dipikirpun jelas Hinata yang salah. Tapi jika kalian ingin meminta ganti rugi atas hal kecil semacam itu, ganti rugi yang bisa kupikirkan hanya permintaan maaf saja. Dan sebab kami berdua sudah minta maaf, harusnya masalahnya sudah selesai.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami minta maaf dengan serius."

"Bukan itu bodoh! . . ."

Huhhh…. aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku melihat orang di depanku. Dia punya badan besar dan tubuh tinggi, posturnya juga jauh berada di atasku. Jika aku membuat masalah dan dia memutuskan untuk menghajarku aku yakin kalau aku tidak punya kesempatan..

Konfrontasi langsung sama sekali tidak akan akan membantu.

Tapi.

"Kau tidak akan memeras kami dengan alasan ingin minta ganti rugi kan? . ."

Konfrontasi tidak langsung masih bisa dilakukan. Dan hal semacam itu adalah keahlianku.

"Itu. . ."

Kalau masalah intimidasi dan gretakan aku tidak akan kalah.

Meski aku tidak menyukainya tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau wajahku agak kelihatan tidak bersahabat, jika aku memasang muka serius dan melihat ke arah seseorang aku bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau mereka akan langsung mengiraku ingin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Atau kau malah ingin meminta lebih? . . . . . ."

Tapi tentu saja muka sangar tidak akan ada gunanya kalau aku tidak bisa berekting. Intonasi tajam yang dalam, pengucapan kalimat yang penuh percaya diri, serta pemilihan kata yang samar sehingga lawan bicara tidak bisa menebak arti sebenarnya.

Dengan semua itu aku bisa memberikan impresi kalau aku ini orang yang perlu ditakuti. Sama seperti ular yang diam dan melihat ke arahmu, mereka kecil, secara fisik kau lebih kuat darinya, tapi meski begitu kau tidak akan mendekat sebab tahu kalau mereka itu berbahaya.

"Berisik!"

Setelah itu di pergi meninggalkanku dan Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar keren Sasuke."

"Apanya yang keren!? yang tadi itu berbahaya."

Dan aku sendiri tentu saja takut kalau intimidasiku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan masalah.

"Jangan merendah begitu, seperti biasa tampang serammu selalu bisa diandalkan."

Kalau bisa tolong jangan mengandalkanku di saat-saat seperti ini lagi. Dan kalau kau ingin memuji tolong cari kata lain, sebab entah kenapa aku malah jadi merasa terhina.

"Diandalkan ya?, kurasa malah sebaliknya."

Saat aku masih di tempat lamaku ketika SMP, adik perempuanku sering mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah dan sebab dia khawatir aku akan menakuti teman-temannya biasanya aku akan diusir dari rumah atau disuruh untuk mendekam di kamar selama berjam-jam.

Pernah sekali aku tidak menuruti keinginannya dan mencoba menemui teman-temannya. Waktu itu aku menganggap kalau kekhawatiran adik perempuanku itu berlebihan. Umur kami hanya berbeda dua tahun, jadi pada dasarnya kami itu masih seumuran. Dan sebab teman-temannya tidak mungkin umurnya berbeda jauh dari adik perempuanku aku menganggap kalau tidak mungkin mereka bisa terintimidasi olehku.

Hanya saja perkiraanku meleset.

Begitu aku memperlihatkan diri di depan mereka, satu-persatu teman-teman adik perempuanku mulai minta ijin untuk pulang dengan berbagai alasan sampai akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa. Setelah mereka semua pulang adik perempuanku langsung menangis sambil marah besar padaku dan memaksaku untuk berjanji tidak mengulangi perbuatanku lagi.

Aku menurut dan berjanji padanya, tapi setelah kejadian itu teman-temannya tidak ada lagi yang pernah mau datang kerumah lagi.

"Heh? aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik perempuan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku belum pernah memberitahukannya."

"Sekarang aku jadi ragu kalau kau cuma mengarang cerita tadi."

"Kenapa aku harus mengarang cerita seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk memuaskan diri."

"Apa maksudmu dengan memuaskan diri? dan aku sama sekali tidak mengarang cerita, aku bahkan masih ingat benar betapa imutnya dia."

"Kalau begitu aku minta bukti, aku ingin melihat fotonya."

"Itu. . . . aku tidak punya."

Hinata melihatku dengan tatapan mengasihani seakan aku ini orang yang tinggal di jalanan. Setelah itu dia mendekatiku dan menepuk punggungku beberapa kali.

"Aku paham, semua laki-laki juga pasti pernah merasa ingin punya adik perempuan imut yang penurut! tapi jangan khawatir aku punya banyak rekomendasi game yang ada karakter adik perempuannya! selain itu aku akan bilang pada orangtuamu kalau kau ingin adik perempuan."

Geh. . dia benar-benar mengira kalau aku ini cuma orang yang punya delusi. Adik perempuanku itu nyata dan bukan cuma karakter dua dimensi ok! Aku memang tidak memiliki fotonya, tapi bukan berarti dia itu tidak a. . . . da. . . . . . . . . .

"Hahaahah. . . . mungkin kau benar, sepertinya memang aku tidak punya adik perempuan."

Aku ingat pernah menggenggam tangannya, aku ingat dengan jelas pernah memeluknya, dan aku juga ingat pernah menggendongnya di punggungku. Tapi mungkin saja semua itu cuma ingatan palsu dan sebenarnya aku ini tidak punya adik perempuan.

Melihat aku bengong untuk sesaat Hinata kembali menepuk punggungku.

"Ada apa Sasuke? . ."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan jogging dan membeli makanan lalu pulang dan sarapan di tempatku. Dan begitu matahari mulai berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi, kami berdua mulai serius melakukan apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan. Aku dan Hinata mulai mengerjakan pr musim panas kami. Sebab hari itu masih hari pertama musim panas, kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang mudah dulu dan melewati banyak soal-soal lain.

Hal itu terus kami lakukan sampai sore hari. Seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan, Hinata mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu, oleh sebab itulah dia langsung pulang begitu jam menunjuk ke angka dua. Aku yang tidak punya kegiatan lain bisa melanjutkan prku, tapi gadis itu pasti akan protes kalau aku meninggalnya. Selain itu jika aku mengerjakan soal yang lain terlebih dahulu pada akhirnya nanti dia malah hanya akan mencontekku. Oleh sebab itulah begitu Hinata pulang aku langsung berhenti dan memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah sebagai sarana untuk membuang waktu.

4

Setelah itu, setiap hari Hinata akan datang ke tempatku dan mengerjakan pr musim panas kami bersama-sama. Dan dua minggu setelah kami melakukan marathon mengerjakan pr musim panas. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Progress kita jauh lebih baik dari yang kukira."

Meski aku tidak pernah panik karena harus mengerjakan pr musim panas di hari-hari terakhir, tapi aku juga tidak pernah hampir menyelesaikan semua pr musim panasku ketika hari libur masih lumayan panjang. Kalau begini tidak lama lagi aku bisa seratus persen santai di hari libur.

Meski dari hari pertama sampai sekarangpun aku sudah bersantai.

"Aku juga terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengerjakan pr sebanyak ini."

Ya, biasanya dia akan datang memohon-mohon untuk mengkopi prku dan mengancamku dengan pura-pura menangis di depan rumahku sampai semua orang bisa mendengar supaya aku mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Jadi bagaimana progress rencanamu Hinata?"

Sekarang kami memang belum menyelesaikan pr musim panas kami. Tapi, jika kami mau dalam dua atau tiga jam marathon kami bisa menyelesaikan semua sisanya. Yang artinya adalah, kami sudah bisa santai. Maksudku, kami sudah bebas dari tugas wajib sekolah.

"Ahahaha. . . selain kerja paruh waktu dan mengerjakan pr, semuanya belum ada yang kulakukan."

"Hah?"

Bukankah kemarin kau kelihatan sangat bersemangat saat mendeklarasikan rencana liburanmu padaku? ke mana semangatmu yang waktu itu pergi? Jangan bilang kalau antusiasmemu mati begitu saja begitu liburan benar-benar datang. Dan tolong jangan bilang kalau yang membunuhnya adalah aku sendiri.

"Uang dari kerja paruh waktuku masih belum cukup, karena itulah rencana liburanku masih tertunda."

Belum cukup? kurasa rencana liburan satu orang tidak memakan biaya sebanyak itu? Kemudian tempat-tempat yang dia ingin kunjungi juga bukanlah tempat yang mengharuskannya menghabiskan dana untuk masalah transport dan akomodasi. Lokasi mereka semua cukup dekat dari sini, dan biaya masuknya juga masih masuk akal semua.

" . . . "

Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah kemarin dia juga mengajaku untuk ikut. Jangan bilang kalau dia juga mengumpulkan dana untuk menanggung akomodasiku karena mengira aku tidak mau ikut sebab aku tidak punya uang. Jika dia benar-benar melakukannya tidak heran kalau pendapatannya selama kerja paruh waktu masih belum cukup.

Untuk sementara jangan cepat ambil kesimpulan dulu dan tanya detailnya.

"Kalau kau fokus bekerja bukankah libur musim panasmu malah jadi kerja musim panas?"

Jangan sampai kau salah prioritas.

"Tentu saja aku paham."

Apa iya? kenapa aku agak ragu?

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kalau boleh tahu apa saja kegiatanmu selama liburan ini?"

"Jadi kau ingin tahu rahasia hidupku."

"Um . . . jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke. . . rahasia wanita itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab nanti. . . jadi cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kau . . benar-benar tidak bisa baca mood."

Salah-salah, aku bukannya tidak bisa baca mood. Aku hanya tidak memperdulikannya sebab aku tahu kalau aku mengikuti arus yang kau buat nanti aku jadi terbawa suasana sampai lupa dengan apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Hahh. . . ."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Paginya aku pergi dengan teman-temanku, siangnya aku mengerjakan pr di sini dan sore sampai malamnya aku kerja paruh waktu."

"Eh? kalau paginya kau bersama teman-temanmu bukankah kau bisa punya banyak waktu kalau kau mengerjakan pr bersama mereka saja?"

Dengan begitu akupun bisa malas-malasan sepuasnya.

"Sasuke, pertemanan antara perempuan itu agak rumit."

Hinata pergi dengan mereka bukan karena dia memang benar-benar mau pergi karena tertarik melakukan sesuatu. Tapi lebih karena obligasi supaya hubungan mereka tidak jadi renggang sebab dia mencoba memisahkan diri. Selain itu teman-temannya juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak untuk melakukan hal seperti mengerjakan pr.

"Untuk suatu alasan entah kenapa aku jadi membayangkan kalau teman-temanmu itu gyaru."

"Pada dasarnya mereka itu anak baik-baik. . . cuma. . memang mereka agak terlalu suka main-main."

Sekarang aku jadi sedikit khawatir. Kau tidak membuat geng perempuan yang kerjaannya membully adik kelas kan?

"Hinata, kurasa kau sudah bisa berhenti bekerja! aku yakin kalau uang yang kau kumpulkan sudah cukup. . . . dan meski aku ikut dalam rencana liburanmupun kau tidak perlu memikirkanku."

Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan memikirkan tentang teman-temannya yang mungkin bahkan tidak kukenal. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah membuatnya berhenti bekerja agar dia punya lebih banyak waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri. Selain itu aku ini orang hemat, jadi aku punya lumayan banyak simpanan yang bisa kugunakan.

"Sasuke. . "

Hinata memegang kedua pipinya lalu membuat ekspresi tekejut berlebihan.

"Ternyata kau ini tsundere. . ."

"Brisik!"

"Kalau kau khawatir padaku bilang saja . . . kau tidak perlu malu. . aku paham kalau kau ini sangat mencintaiku."

"Mengesampingkan bagian cintanya. . aku memang khawatir padamu."

". . um. . . terima kasih. . ."

Setelah sekian lama bersamanya aku baru tahu kalau Hinata ini tipe yang cuma bisa menyerang tapi tidak punya pertahanan. Dia terus-terusan menggodaku, tapi begitu aku memberikan serangan balik dia langsung jatuh begitu saja.

Bersukurlah Hinata sebab aku ini teman lamamu, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah salah paham dan mengira kalau punya perasaan yang aneh-aneh padaku.

"Jadi kau akan berhenti?"

"Um."

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, liburan kita akan dimulai besok."

5

Di hari berikutnya agenda liburan kami baru benar-benar dimulai. Dan tempat yang jadi tujuan pertama kami adalah kolam renang. Yang namanya musim panas tentu saja identik dengan main air untuk mendinginkan diri, dan tempat lain untuk menemukan air selain laut adalah kolam renang.

Hanya saja sebab yang punya pikiran seperti itu tentu saja bukan cuma kami berdua. Untuk dua jam kami dipaksa untuk berpanas-panasan di luar ruangan untuk mengantri masuk sebab pengunjung tempat itu jumlahnya membeludak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!"

Aku adalah orang yang punya kepala dingin. Masalah umum semacam itu tidak akan membuat otakku kelebihan panas, tapi sayangnya masalah yang harus kuhadapi lebih dari itu. Dan masalah yang lebih menyebalkan untuk dihadapi dari panasnya matahari adalah pengunjung lain di dalam kolam renang.

Begitu masuk, bukannya berkurang masalahku malah jadi bertambah.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu Sasuke! kau tidak sopan."

Aku juga tidak ingin meneriaki siapapun, kalau boleh memilih tentu saja aku ingin bersantai dengan damai. Tapi harusnya semua orang sudah tahu kalau Hinata bertemu keramaian hasilnya adalah masalah. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia membuat orang lain jadi ingin mencari-cari masalah.

Berhubung kami berdua akan berenang tentu saja kami mengenakan pakaian renang. Dan ketika aku bilang kami, tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah aku dan Hinata. Terutama Hinata. Seperti yang sudah kalian duga, Hinata jadi bahan perhatian banyak sekali orang.

Terutama laki-laki, oleh sebab itulah dari begitu masuk kau langsung melakukan tugas yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulakukan yaitu mengintimidasi orang lain.

Pada awalnya kukira hanya dengan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan pakaian renang dengan desain kekanakan yang banyak fril-frillnya dan sama sekali tidak seksi harusnya sudah cukup untuk mengurangi masalah yang akan kami dapatkan.

Tapi ternyata hal itu jauh dari cukup.

Malah bisa dibilang kalau sekarang dia jadi lebih menarik perhatian. Wajah cantik remajanya yang dipadukan dengan pakaian renang dengan nuansa polos layaknya anak-anak sangat kontras dengan tubuh sexy dewasanya.

"Hey Sasuke! Jangan di situ terus! cepat ke sini dan main!"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan senangnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah menyerah bereaksi pada pandangan-pandangan yang diarahkan padannya atau hanya tidak sadar kalau dia jadi bahan perhatian semua orang. Tapi yang jelas keinginannya untuk bermain benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat? kurasa di sana lebih menyenangkan?"

"Ha?"

Hinata memindahkan arah pandangannya mengikuti jari telunjuku. Dan tempat yang kutunjuk adalah kolam besar yang sama ramainya dengan yang ada di depanku. Hanya saja bedanya di sana hanya ada anak-anak kecil antara tujuh sampai sepuluh tahunan yang sedang bermain.

"Aku bukan anak keciiilll!"

"Aku juga tahu kau sudah terlalu besar untuk jadi anak kecil."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Kenapa? tentu saja karena kau ingin bermain."

Tempat ini dan kolam di mana anak-anak kecil itu berada memang sama-sama ramai. Tapi tidak seperti di sini, tempat itu masih punya ruang yang lebih luas sebab jumlah anak kecil lebih sedikit dari orang dewasa dan sebab mereka itu anak kecil tentu saja mereka tidak terlalu memakan tempat.

Kemudian, jika kita bermain di sana tidak akan ada yang akan mencoba mendekatimu dengan niat yang aneh-aneh.

Tentu saja hal yang terakhir tidak benar-benar kuucapkan.

"Um. . . kau benar juga. . tapi apa kita boleh ke sana?"

"Tenang saja! aku akan memberitahu petugas kalau kau itu cuma anak kecil yang badannya agak besar."

"Sudah kubilang jangan anggap aku ini anak kecil!"

"Apa kau malu? kalau iya kau sama sekali tidak perlu malu! sebab aku akan ikut menemanimu dan membantumu menahan malu."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan semacam itu!"

Awalnya Hinata ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti saranku, tapi begitu aku terus membujuknya akhirnya dia mau juga menurut padaku. Dan begitu kami berdua masuk ke kolam anak-anak kami langsung mencari tempat yang agak luas untuk bermain.

Lalu, begitu kami bermain entah kenapa anak-anak kecil yang tadinya berada jauh dari kami satu persatu mulai datang dan dengan seenaknya membagi diri dan mengambil pihak. Membuat kami berdua yang awalnya hanya saling lempar bola jadi berubah saling memukul bola ke arena satu sama lain.

Kami berdua bermain voli air selama sekitar dua jam sebelum akhirnya kami semua kehabisan tenaga. Aku dan Hinata keluar dari kolam dan segera berganti pakaian sebab tidak kuat lagi untuk meladeni antusiasme bocah-bocah yang mengerubungi kami di kolam itu.

Serius, bagaimana bisa mereka punya energi sebanyak itu? kalau mereka terus latihan mungkin nanti mereka bisa punya julukan Chiisana Kyoujin.

Untuk ukuran liburan, hari ini aku malah merasa lebih kelelahan dari hari biasa. Tapi begitu aku mengingat Hinata yang tertawa saat bermain tadi, aku merasa kalau kurasa tidak ada salahnya keluar rumah untuk menguras tenaga.

Lalu di hari selanjutnya, kami berdua pergi ke game center seperti rencana awalnya.

Begitu kami masuk Hinata langsung berubah jadi anak kecil dan ingin main ini dan itu, tapi sayangnya sebab lokasi mainnya dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang biasa bukanlah tempat seperti ini dia langsung menemui handicap. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa dan mulainya dari mana.

Kami memutuskan untuk mencoba semua permainan yang kami bisa dan mempelajarinya agar bisa jadi familiar. Dan tentu saja jelas aku harus jadi partnernya dalam main game. Kadang aku jadi lawannya dan kadang aku jadi temannya tergantung jenis gamenya. Untuk game yang hanya bisa dimainkan satu orang aku akan memberikan sample bagaimana cara bermainnya atau memberikannya petunjuk di saat dia bermain.

Les game yang kubuka sementara untuk Hinata berakhir di sore hari. Dan sebelum pulang dia tidak lupa untuk melemparkan tantangan padaku yang hari ini selalu mengalahkannya di semua game yang kami mainkan.

Aku bilang kalau seseorang tidak bisa jadi hebat dalam sesuatu dalam waktu singkat, tapi bukannya turun, tensinya malah tambah naik dan entah kenapa jiwa kompetisinya jadi semakin tinggi.

Pagi di hari selanjutnya, Hinata datang ke tempatku dan kembali mengajakku ke game center untuk membalaskan dendamnya padaku karena kekalahannya di hari sebelumnya. Aku tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk menang darinya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut dan ikut bermain.

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu ahli dalam main game, tapi jadi serius saat main game itu adalah insting bawaan yang pasti selalu muncul saat bermain. Terutama jika yang jadi subjek adalah laki-laki.

Di akhir hari sebab kami berdua pada dasarnya itu amatir, rasio kemenanganku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Tapi tidak sepertiku yang merasa kelelahan menghadapi tantangannya, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan kelelahan setelah menantangku berkali-kali.

Hari selanjutnya ketika Hinata ingin mengajakku keluar lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menolak ajakannya dan balik memintanya untuk tetap di rumah dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan PR musim panas kami.

Berhubung PR musim panas kami pada dasarnya sebagian besarnya sudah dikerjakan. Untuk menyelesaikannya kami hanya memerlukan waktu satu setengah jam.

Jauh lebih pendek daripada yang kukira. Kami mulai jam delapan dan jam setengah sepuluh semua soalnya sudah kami selesaikan. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini kami sudah berada di tempat rekreasi untuk bermain. Tapi di hari ini, begitu kami selesai sarapan di jam sepuluh kami berdua sudah tidak punya kegiatan apapun untuk dikerjakan.

"Hinata. . . untuk memastikan saja, hari ini kau tidak akan mengajakku pergi kan?"

Aku melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang berbaring terlentang di sampingku. Sama sepertiku Hinata juga sedang berbaring di lantai ruang tamuku setelah selesai sarapan.

"Tentu saja tidak. . ."

"Hu. . . syukurlah. . ."

Aku sudah sempat takut kalau dia akan tetap mengajakku bermain hari ini dengan alasan kalau sekarang masih pagi. Dengan begini aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Sasuke. . . kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak sopan tentangku."

"Sama sekali tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau kau akan memaksaku bermain."

"Kau ini benar-benar. . . . sama sepertimu yang mengingat rencanaku dan mengikutinya, aku juga mengingat rencanamu dan mau mengikutinya."

"Eh? . ."

Setelah dipikir-pikir dia benar juga. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak mau tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap mengikuti rencana liburannya. Selain itu dia juga menuruti saranku dan mengerjakan PR musim panasnya dengan rajin.

"Kalau begitu. . . ."

"Iya, benar. . ."

Rencana musim panasku hanya ada dua. Pertama, mengerjakan PR musim panas sampai selesai. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah. . .

"Hari ini kita hanya akan bermalas-malasan di rumah sambil ditiup kipas angin."

"Uuu. . "

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis Sasuke? . ."

Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa terharu dengan pertumbuhanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah bisa melupakan masalahmu sendiri untuk sesaat dan mulai memikirkan kepentinganku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka tatapan terharumu."

Dengan begitu, kami berduapun menghabiskan hari seperti orang tidak berguna. Seharian kami hanya berguling-guling di atas lantai, makan, dan menonton film seperti pemalas kelas pro sampai sore.

Setelah makan malam Hinata pulang dan aku mandi lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatanku sebelumnya yaitu meniru kucing dengan malas-malasan di kursi. Hanya saja begitu aku ingin mengunci pintu tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ugh. . . besok mulai lagi."

Aku harus mempersiapkan diri.

Hari selanjutnya datang dengan cepat. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Hinata mengetuk pintu tempatku dengan bersemangat. Sebab aku sudah tahu kapan dia kan datang aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk membuatnya sibuk selama aku mempersiapkan diri.

Setengah jam kemudian kami pergi menggunakan kereta ke sebuah taman bermain terkenal di kota sebelah.

Sambil melihat ke jendela di mana aku bisa melihat sebuah feeris wheel, aku terus menahan dorongan kuat dari penumpang lain yang selalu datang saat kereta sedikit berbelok.

"Jadi, kenapa kita ke taman bermain?"

"Eh? kenapa kau menanyakan hal membosankan seperti itu saat kau sedang berada dalam posisi yang menggoda seperti ini?"

Justru karena itu aku menanyakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan situasi sekarang. Aku sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari badanmu yang menempel padaku. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya aku khawatir kalau aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengkonfirmasi pertumbuhan fisikmu.

"Jangan hanya diam Sasuke. . ."

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan memelas yang malah kelihatan seperti seseorang yang ingin menangis. Selain itu aku juga melihat kalau wajahnya sangat merah, lalu yang terakhir dengan posisinya yang sekarang entah kenapa aku jadi membayangkan kalau dia ini kucing kecil sampai-sampai membuatku ingin mengelus kepalanya.

Sayangnya dua benda lembut yang menekan bagian atas perutku membuatku jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Lalu, kalau kau hanya akan malu begitu menggodaku dari awal seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu semalu apa kau, tapi yang jelas aku saja yang mendengarnya sudah malu apalagi kau yang mengatakannya.

Setelah itu kami berdua tidak lagi saling bicara. Tapi sayangnya keadaan sama sekali tidak berubah jadi semakin baik. Semakin lama kami berada di kereta, semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam gerbong yang kami tumpangi dan posisiku dan Hinata jadi semakin dan makin berbahaya.

Ketika kereta berbelok kadang aku akan kalah adu kekuatan dengan gaya sentrifugal kereta yang membuat tugasku untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hinata jadi gagal. Beberapa kali aku tidak sengaja menekan tubuh Hinata sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan suara 'Angh..' atau 'Ngh..' atau juga memanggil namaku dengan suara lirih.

Yang tentu saja membuatku ditatap penumpang lain dengan pandangan yang seakan bilang kalau aku ini kriminal.

Jika Hinata tidak memberikan tanda 'tidak apa-apa' pada mereka mungkin sekarang sudah ada yang melaporkanku pada polisi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya semuanya berakhir. Begitu kami berdua keluar dari kereta aku dan Hinata langsung menarik nafas lega. Setelah itu kami berjalan menuju ke taman bermain yang masih sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari stasiun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita ke taman bermain Hinata?"

"Ini adalah hadiah untuk merayakan selesainya PR musim panas kita."

"Kalau kau ingin memberi hadiah kenapa tidak memberiku waktu istirahat yang lebih banyak?"

Untuk ukuran hadiah pergi ke tempat ini benar-benar merepotkan, selain itu untuk ukuran orang yang sedang berlibur untuk suatu alasan entah kenapa aku malah merasa lebih capek dari hari-hari biasa. Kurasa kita sudah salah prioritas di sini.

Seperti yang kuduga, liburan itu harusnya dihabiskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah.

"Kau bisa istirahat kapan saja, selain itu sebab aku yang menanggung biayanya jangan banyak protes."

Tunggu, tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah memintamu menanggung biayaku. Kau memutuskannya sendiri dan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jadi bukan aku yang salah dan aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab.

"Lagipula kau harus memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan baik sebab hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa menemanimu."

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Um. . . aku tahu kalau kau akan kesepian tanpaku, oleh karena itulah nikmati waktumu yang berharga ini."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan berlebihan, rumahmu hanya setengah jam dari tempat kita sekarang! taman bermain ini bahkan jaraknya lebih jauh daripada rumah kita ke sekolah."

"Kau selalu saja rewel di awal tapi begitu sudah mulai bermain pasti kau lupa dengan yang lain."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil Hinata."

"Cuma imajinasimu saja."

Setelah itu Hinata menarikku ke dalam taman bermain, dan seperti yang sudah dia bilang sebelumnya. Semua biaya dia yang menanggung. Meski aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya dan ingin membayar dengan uangku sendiri dia tidak mau mundur sehingga aku terpaksa mengalah karena tidak ingin urusan jadi rumit.

Begitu di dalam, sekali lagi sama seperti yang sudah dia katakan aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku sudah jadi rewel di awal dan pada akhirnya ikut menikmati wahana-wahana permainan bersamanya. Saking banyaknya hal yang kami lakukan di sana kami berdua sampai tidak merasa kalau waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Menunggu antrian yang panjangnya minta ampun, naik wahana yang membuat orang tidak sabar karena berjalan sangat lambat, naik wahana extreme yang sempat membuat kami muntah. Selain itu kami juga menonton film empat dimensi lalu makan dengan menu aneh yang namanya belum pernah kami dengar kemudian kembali bermain dengan permainan yang baru kami tahu ternyata ada.

Ketika kami sadar ternyata waktu sudah sore dan kami berdua sudah kecapekan. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya selalu kelihatan kelebihan energi berjalan pelan di sampingku dengan wajah kelelahan. Hanya saja meski kelelahan dia masih memasang raut muka yang menunjukan kalau dia sedang senang.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus Hinata?"

Sekarang kami berdua sedang menuju stasiun, dan tidak seperti paginya kali ini jalan lumayan sepi dengan pejalan kaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa seantusias itu? aku selalu mengira kalau kau itu cuma orang malas yang kelihatan sangar.."

Tebakannya sama sekali tidak salah. Aku memang hanya orang malas yang punya muka sangar dan juga kemampuan komunikasi yang buruk serta teman yang jumlahnya sedikit. Dan tentu saja aku sama sekali bukan orang yang biasanya bisa antusias dalam melakukan sesuatu. Tapi. . .

"Sebab yang menemaniku itu kau, karena itulah aku bisa antusias."

Jika yang menemaniku adalah orang asing yang baru kukenal namanya saja, aku yakin kalau aku hanya akan duduk dan melihat-lihat. Bayangkan saja seberapa kakunya suasana kalau sampai aku datang ke tempat ini dengan orang semacam itu. Bisa jadi aku malah akan memilih pulang sendiri.

"Eh? hehehe. . ."

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya kami berdua sampai di stasiun kereta. Kereta masih penuh seperti biasa, tapi setidaknya kami berdua masih bisa duduk. Dan tentu saja kami duduk bersebelahan sebab tempat lain sudah terisi.

Dan ketika kami duduk, Hinata tidak berhenti melihat ke arahku.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata?"

Aku tahu kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi langsung bicara saja dan jangan bertingkah mencurigakan seperti itu. Tidak biasanya kau bertingkah ragu-ragu seperti ini.

"Sasuke . . . . apa kau yakin tidak mau pulang? . . ."

"Kenapa kau membawa topik ini lagi? . ."

"Ma-maksudku aku ini seorang gadis cantik yang lemah jadi aku butuh seseorang untuk menjagaku."

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, tapi sebab di sana adalah kampung halamannya keadaannya di tempat itu relatif lebih aman karena di sekitarnya banyak orang yang dia kenal. Sehingga saat dia kesulitan dia bisa dengan mudah minta tolong pada siapa saja.

"Maafkan aku. . "

Aku tahu kalau hal yang kupikirkan tadi hanyalah alasan yang sengaja kucari-cari, tapi meski begitu aku tidak bisa berhenti menggunakannya untuk menolak permintaan Hinata. Dan meski tidak tahu kenapa aku menolak sekeras itu, aku yakin kalau sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin pulang.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Hehehe. . . jangan jadi serius begitu. . aku kan hanya bercanda. . . dari awal aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan mau pulang karena sibuk."

Sibuk? kapan aku bilang kalau aku punya rencana yang bisa membuatku sibuk padanya? Aku sangat yakin kalau rencanaku hanya mengerjakan PR musim panas yang sudah selesai dan bermalas-malasan di tempatku sambil ditiup kipas angin.

"Untuk memastikan saja. . . kau tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku kan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja tidak. . . . aku hanya berpikir kau pasti ingin sekali bermain dengan dua belas adik perempuanmu yang imut di komputer sampai tidak mau pulang."

"Kau masih membawa-bawa topik ituuuuu!"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku lalu menggerus kepalanya seperti ibunya Shin-ch*n saat anaknya jadi nakal.

Begitu sampai kami berdua langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Hinata bersiap untuk pulang sedangkan aku bersiap untuk mengantarnya sampai stasiun lagi. Setelah itu kami berpisah. Dengan begitu liburan pribadiku akhirnya bisa dimulai juga.

Adalah apa yang aku pikirkan.

6

Setelah aku berpisah dengan Hinata dan kembali ke tempatku sendiri, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan telpon dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. Meski aku lumayan takut kalau-kalau yang menelpon adalah orang yang pernah ingin memintaku melakukan hal aneh, pada akhirnya aku tetap mengangkatnya. Dan begitu kuangkat aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara familiar.

"Hey Sasuke apa kau sedang tidak sibuk."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Yang menelponku adalah Ibunya Hinata. Dan jika kau tanya siapa yang lebih sibuk di antara kami, tentu saja jawabannya adalah dia. Sama seperti kedua orang tuaku, Ayah dan Ibu Hinata juga semuanya bekerja.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Tergantung minta tolongnya apa."

"Kau benar-benar tidak manis."

Keluarga kami berdua sudah cukup dekat untuk bisa berbicara dengan satu sama lain secara santai. Atau dalam kasus ini, malah bisa dibilang kalau hubunganku dengan Ayah dan Ibu Hinata malah jauh lebih baik daripada hubunganku dengan kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

Alasannya tentu saja bukan karena hal besar seperti kami itu membenci satu sama lain. Hanya saja karena suatu hal hubungan kami jadi agak jauh.

"Jadi mau minta tolong apa?"

Aku bisa mendengar Ibunya Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku dan ayahnya Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang sebab Hinata sedang ke sana sekarang."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menjewer telingamu."

"Maaf. . jadi lanjutannya?"

"Kami sedang ada di luar kota dan penerbangan kami ditunda sampai besok, paling cepat kami baru bisa sampai besok malam."

Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat sebuah film lama tentang anak kecil sendirian yang selalu diputar saat desember.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau bilang? bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja."

Aku ingin bilang kalau Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi atau melemparkan topik tidak serius seperti memberi saran pada mereka untuk menumpang mobil milik band tidak terkenal yang ingin konser seperti dalam Home Al*ne. Tapi Ibunya Hinata kedengaran serius dan aku juga berpikir kalau situasinya agak serius.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyuruhnya kembali ke sini?"

"Heh. . kau kira aku belum mencobanya? tadi siang aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan rencananya tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk pulang hari ini."

Hah? siang ini? Kalau begitu bukankah dia sudah tahu kalau orang tuanya tidak akan ada di rumah saat kami masih di taman bermain. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Bukannya aku ingin menghina tapi Hinata itu kadang suka bertindak egois dan manja.

Kalian ingat kalau dia punya rencana untuk pergi ke festival musim panas dan mengajakku kan? tapi sebab aku tidak mau pulang aku tidak menerima ajakannya. Hanya saja jika dia menggunakan alasan kalau di rumahnya tidak ada orang untuk memintaku pulang bersamanya. Kemungkinan besar akan tidak akan punya pilihan selain ikut pulang juga.

"Jadi cepat pulang, aku khawatir membiarkannya sendirian di rumah."

"Tapi aku. . ."

"Aku apa? kau tidak bisa pulang? atau kau tidak ingin pulang? aku tahu kalau alasan yang sedang kau pikirkan hanya kau gunakan sebagai justifikasi untuk tidak pulang, jadi jangan repot-repot mengatakannya! aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulang.."

Hubunganku yang tidak terlalu baik dengan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali bukan rahasia. Dan setiap aku pergi ke rumah Hinata tindakanku juga kelihatan sangat jelas menunjukan kalau aku tidak terlalu ingin pulang.

"Maaf. . ."

"Tidak masalah! dan aku punya solusinya, jika kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri kau hanya perlu pulang ke rumahku! dengan begitu kita dapat solusi win-win."

"Sekarang aku yang ingin dapat permintaan maaf darimu."

Lalu, apa kau serius dengan entengnya meminta dua orang remaja yang sudah lumayan dewasa untuk tinggal satu rumah? bagaimana kalau dia menghajarku saat aku tidak sengaja ke kamarnya ketika dia sedang berganti pakaian?

"Aku minta maaf. . . aku tahu kalau aku memaksa tapi aku mohon pulanglah, aku benar-benar khawatir pada Hinata! setelah kami pulang kau bisa langsung pergi lagi."

Ibunya Hinata serius. Saat Hinata memintaku untuk pulang dia juga serius, tapi sebab dia menghormati keputusanku dia tidak mencoba memaksaku dengan cara yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja keseriusan Ibunya Hinata sudah ada di level yang lain lagi.

Dia bahkan sengaja memojokanku agar aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. . aku akan pulang."

Mengesampingkan caranya, aku bisa merasa kalau dia memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Hinata. Dan kalau Hinata sampai kenapa-napa saat dia sendirian di rumah aku juga akan merasa buruk.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Tapi aku akan minta imbalan nanti."

"Serahkan padaku."

Dengan begitu akupun akhirnya ikut bersiap untuk pulang dan menyusul Hinata dengan kereta yang selanjutnya.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, rumahku tidaklah sejauh itu dari tempatku tinggal di kota sebelah. Dan dalam waktu setengah jam saja aku sudah sampai di stasiun yang kutuju. Lalu setelah berjalan kaki selama dua puluh menit, akhirnya aku bisa melihat rumahku sendiri.

"Sepi. . ."

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, lampu di dalamnya mati dan tidak ada tanda kalau ada orang di dalamnya. Kemungkinan besar kedua orang tuaku juga tidak ada di rumah sama seperti Hinata.

"Hah. . . ."

Sama sepertiku yang menghindari orang tuaku, mereka juga sepertinya menghindariku. Dan kemungkinan besar, kami bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama karena alasan yang sama. Dan hal itu bukan karena kesalah salah satu dari kami, tapi karena kesalahan kami semua.

"Aku harus menelpon mereka dulu."

Mengesampingkan masalah di antara kami, mereka masih orang tuaku dan tidak mungkin aku bisa terus menghindari mereka. Selain itu hubungan kami tidaklah seburuk itu sampai kami tidak mau bicara pada satu sama lain.

Aku menelpon Ayahku dan memberitahukan kalau aku pulang dan sebagai gantinya Ayahku juga memberitahukan kalau dia tidak bisa pulang. Setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap dan langsung menuju ke kamarku yang berada di bagian pojok rumah.

Rumah orang tuaku terdiri dari dua lantai, di lantai satu ada dua kamar dan di lantai dua ada dua kamar. Lantai kedua tidak ada yang menempati dan hanya jadi gudang sedangkan salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai bawah adalah kamarku.

Kamar yang sebenarnya awalnya adalah gudang.

Tidak, orang tuaku tidak menyuruhku untuk menempati tempat itu. Malah sebaliknya, aku yang meminta mereka membuat kamarku berada di sana.

Kenapa?

Karena aku ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku dan melihat sesuatu tanpa berpikirpun tanpa sadar aku langsung bilang. . .

"Aku pulang."

Aku tidak menyembunyikan hal-hal aneh atau berbahaya. Isi kamarku harusnya sama seperti kamar orang-orang seumuranku pada umumnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak biasa dari kamarku adalah dekorasinya.

Orang lain mungkin akan memasangi temboknya dengan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan hobinya atau sesuatu yang disukainya. Hanya saja aku malah melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Apa yang kusimpan malah membuatku merasa sakit, tapi meski begitu aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak menginginkannya, tidak menyukainya, dan juga tidak punya hobi ke arah sana. Tapi meski aku punya banyak sekali alasan untuk membuang mereka semua aku tetap menyimpannya.

Sebab semua itu adalah benda-benda yang sangat penting.

"Ah. . . . kurasa aku harus mencuci mereka semua."

Barang-barang yang kumaksud adalah boneka-boneka kecil dengan bentuk-bentuk lucu dalam berbagai ukuran. Dan boneka-boneka itu dulunya adalah milik adik perempuanku. Dulu.

Tapi sekarang mereka semua adalah milikku, sebab adik perempuanku sudah tidak ada lagi.

7

Di saat Sasuke sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena kembali mengingat hal-hal yang tidak mau dia ingat begitu sampai di rumahnya. Di sisi lain Hinata yang baru mendapatkan informasi dari Ibunya kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin pulang, atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang Sasuke ingin menjauhi rumahnya. Hinata paham betul akan hal itu. Hinata tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan keluarganya, tapi yang jelas ketika pemuda itu bilang dia tidak ingin pulang dia serius. Sangat serius.

Jadi ketika Ibunya menelpon dan bilang kalau Sasuke ikut pulang dia sangat terkejut. Hinata tahu kalau yang sangar dari Sasuke hanya wajahnya saja. Selain itu dia hanyalah pemuda biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang dia itu orang yang punya hobi untuk membantu seseorang.

Dia akan mengeluh, dia akan bilang kalau kau ini merepotkan tapi meski begitu pada akhirnya dia akan tetap membantu. Hanya saja dia tidak punya toleransi saat sudah membicarakan topik tentang kepulangannya ke rumah. Di saat itu tidak jarang Sasuke akan jadi keras kepala.

Ibunya bilang kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi cuma ada satu alasan kenapa Sasuke sampai mau pulang.

Untuk suatu alasan Ibunya punya material untuk mengancam Sasuke agar mau pulang.

"Hah. . . . kurasa aku harus minta maaf."

Yang melakukan sesuatu bukan dia tapi Hinata yakin kalau dialah penyebabnya.

Jarak rumah keduanya sama sekali tidak jauh, Hinata hanya perlu keluar dari gerbang rumahnya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke samping kiri rumahnya setelah itu dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke.

Dari luar dia bisa melihat lampu rumah yang menyala, menandakan kalau di dalam ada orang. Sama seperti Sasuke yang dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, Hinata juga lumayan dekat dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Oleh sebab itulah dia tidak ragu untuk membuka gerbang dan masuk ke halaman rumah Sasuke.

Dia memanggil pemuda itu beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Memutuskan kalau berteriak-teriak malah akan mengganggu orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya, dia mencoba memeriksa apakah pintu depan rumah Sasuke tidak dikunci.

"Bingo."

Pintunya benar-benar tidak di kunci, dan dari alasan kaki yang berjajar di depan pintu dia memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain kecuali Sasuke di dalam rumah.

"Huh. . . "

Begitu dia dalam dia merasakan kalau suasananya agak aneh. Tempat itu terlalu sepi. Biasanya meski yang ada di dalam rumah hanya satu orang keadaannya tidak akan sesepi itu. Jika pemuda itu ada di kamar mandi maka akan ada suara air, jika dia ada di ruang tengah normalnya akan ada suara TV.

"Hehe. . . . "

Tiba-tiba Hinata punya ide jahil. Kalau di ruangan lain tidak ada kemungkinan paling besar Sasuke akan berada di kamarnya sendiri. Dan bayangan yang dia miliki tentang seorang pemuda yang mengurung diri di kamar di dalam rumahnya yang sepi sama sekali tidak ada yang bagus.

Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkannya masuk ke kamarnya. Jadi dia yakin kalau pemuda itu punya rahasia yang memalukan. Didorong keinginan untuk mencari material untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk menuju ruang terlarang itu

Hinata menyiapkan kamera ponselnya lalu berjalan dengan pelan seperti kucing yang akan mengincar mangsanya menuju kamar Sasuke. Perlahan gadis itu bergerak semakin dekat ke kamar pemuda itu.

Dan begitu dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, dia mulai bisa mendengar sesuatu. Hanya saja sesuatu yang didengarnya bukan apa yang dia kira akan dengar.

"Huu . . "

Dia mendengar suara sesenggukan dari dalam kamar Sasuke, dan dari ruangan itu yang dia berhasil dengar juga adalah suara Sasuke.

Moodnya untuk mengejutkan Sasuke hilang begitu saja digantikan rasa penasaran tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang mudah menangis. Tapi semua orang pasti punya sisi yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dan untuk mengetahui sisi itu, Hinata ingin memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sampai pemuda itu bisa menangis di dalam kamarnya.

"Kuharap dia hanya sedang menonton film menyedihkan."

Hanya saja harapannya tidak terkabul. Dari balik lubang kunci tempat Hinata melihat ke dalam ruangan. Dia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas lantai kamarnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar.

Sambil menangis.

Hinata merasa kalau dia sudah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat. Dan perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lalu yang terakhir.

Dia ingin tahu apa hal yang tidak beres itu.

Setelah itu, sama seperti datangnya, Hinata juga pergi dengan diam-diam.

8

Malamnya aku lupa memberitahu Hinata kalau aku pulang. Tapi sebab yang menyuruhku pulang adalah Ibunya sendiri aku punya anggapan kalau Hinata pasti sudah diberitahu Ibunya. Hanya saja begitu aku mengunjungi rumahnya aku tidak menemukan gadis itu di manapun. Aku sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi meski begitu tanda-tanda keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang biasa bangun siang, dan di juga bukan orang yang bisa tahan dengan suara berisik. Jadi ketika aku menelponnya berkali-kali, menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan keras, atau memanggil-manggil namanya terus-terusan tidak mungkin dia bisa tahan dan akan keluar sendiri. Hanya saja dia tidak terlihat.

"Atau dia pergi?"

Ketika aku ingin pergi dari rumah Hinata untuk mencari gadis itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku Sasuke?"

"Kenapa? mungkin karena kau tidak ada di rumah dan tidak membawa ponselmu."

Aku tahu kalau kemarahanku padanya sama sekali tidak etis. Dia mau membawa ponsel atau tidak bukan hakku untuk memutuskan sebab aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi meski secara logis aku paham, secara emosional aku masih tetap kesal padanya.

"Eh? tapi aku membawa ponselku dan tidak ada yang menelponku."

Aku sangat yakin saat aku menelponnya tapi begitu dia menunjukan call log ponselnya aku tidak menemukan ada catatan panggilan yang kubuat. Selain itu Hinata juga bukan orang yang akan bohong dengan mudah, jadi sepertinya panggilanku memang tidak pernah masuk.

"Lupakan kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

"Itu. . . . bertemu seseorang. . ."

Meski temannya tidak mesti juga temanku tapi kebanyakan kenalannya juga adalah kenalanku, tapi Hinata tidak menyebutkan nama dari orang yang ditemuinya. Itu berarti dia juga baru kenal atau apa yang dibicarakannya ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada di depan rumahku?"

Meski aku dipaksa dan terpaksa, tapi tetap saja aku sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk menjaga anak gadisnya ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa terus mendekam di rumah dan sesekali perlu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Mencari sarapan, kau sendiri tahu kalau rumahku sering ditinggal kan?"

Jadi pada pada dasarnya hampir tidak ada apa-apa di dalam rumahnya. Selain itu, meski kedua orang tuaku pulangpun mereka jarang makan di rumah dan langsung berisitirahat karena sudah makan di luar.

"Eee. . . apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk melihatku yang cantik ini? . . ."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, selain karena merasa agak bersalah karena bohong juga karena aku bingung harus melihat ke mana saat dia menunduk dan membuatku bisa melihat sesuatu di balik T-shirt yang dikenakannya.

"Mungkin sedikit. . . ."

"B. . .begitu ya?"

Kenapa malah kau yang terkejut? dan apa-apaan reaksimu itu? entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau pembicaraan kita agak tidak nyambung.

"Sudahlah sekarang ganti topik! . ."

"Ah iya kau ingin sarapan ya, jadi kau mau apa, salad, roti tawar, atau sereal?"

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal."

Setelah itu Hinata tertawa dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan sarapan. Aku yang hanya datang untuk memastikan keadaannya tentu saja tidak punya rencana spesifik untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasku. Oleh sebab itulah pada akhirnya aku hanya mengikuti jadwal yang sudah dia deklarasikan sebelumnya dan setuju untuk ikut bersamanya melihat festival.

Lalu, malampun datang. Begitu jam menunjukan pukul tujuh, aku langsung menuju ke rumahnya untuk menjemputnya setelah menerima telpon dari kedua orang tuanya kalau mereka mungkin baru bisa sampai di pagi selanjutnya. Dan begitu dia keluar dari pintu rumahnya itu. Rasanya tiba-tiba dadaku jadi sakit.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Sasuke? . ."

Sambil bertanya dia memutar badannya di hadapanku. Dan. . . .

"Kau sangat cantik. ."

Jujur saja aku tidak bisa bohong. Jika dia berpenampilan seperti ini, pembicaraan kami tadi pagi mungkin akan benar-benar jadi nyata dan aku akan mencari-cari alasan hanya untuk bisa melihatnya. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu kalau dia cantik tapi dia jarang sekali memamerkannya sampai aku mulai menganggap kalau penampilan serba 'apapun jadi' yang dia tunjukan adalah setting defaultnya.

"Jangan menjawab serius begitu. . . . ."

Jadi dia tadi hanya bercanda saat menanyakan pendapatku huh. . . sepertinya aku masih harus belajar membaca suasana.

"Dipuji secara langsung olehmu entah kenapa rasanya aneh. . . ."

Aku juga paham, memujimu secara langsung juga rasanya aneh. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang, aku merasa malu sendiri. Tapi hal yang seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang normal. Orang yang sudah terlalu dekat biasanya akan susah untuk memuji satu sama lain secara langsung sebab merasa kalau hal yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak perlu untuk dikatakan.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung jalan saja."

Kami berduapun berjalan menuju ke tempat festival. Yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Bahkan, sambil berjalan kami bisa melihat keadaan di tempat festival dengan cukup jelas karena lokasinya yang berada di bagian bawah kota.

Aku sempat khawatir kalau suasana canggung di antara kami akan membuat perjalanan kami jadi aneh. Tapi kekhawatiranku ternyata sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Begitu kami masuk ke jalan utama dan bertemu banyak orang yang juga ingin pergi ke tempat festival, Hinata langsung berganti gear dan masuk ke mode ceria.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain, dia menarik-nariku untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dan seperti orang tua yang tidak mau anaknya hilang di keramaian, aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan bilang kalau festivalnya tidak akan lari. Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Lalu akhirnya, seperti biasa aku berakhir mengikuti keinginannya.

Sepertinya anakku ini hiperaktif.

Dia mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang seharusnya mengganggu pergerakannya, tapi untuk suatu alasan kami berhasil sampai di lokasi festival dalam waktu singkat yang artinya kami berdua bergerak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Begitu kami sampai aku bisa melihat kalau Hinata langsung mencari target selanjutnya untuk dikejar. Kau bukan pemburu, jadi tolong berhenti sebentar.

"Hinata!"

Aku sudah mengikuti pacenya sampai tempat ini, sekarang giliran dia yang harus mengikuti paceku. Tidak seperti di jalan, orang yang ada di sini jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak. Jika Hinata kubiarkan bergerak liar seperti sebelumnya aku takut kalau kejadian menyusahkan seperti sebelumnya akan terulang lagi.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Kalau begitu cepat jalannya!"

Kalau kau sudah lupa akan kuingatkan lagi. Liburan adalah waktunya bersantai. Buru-buru melakukan sesuatu saat sedang liburan itu sama saja bohong.

"Tidak! kau yang harus melambat."

Aku meraih tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat, memaksanya berhenti sambil membuat tubuhnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihatnya yang hampir jatuh tanganku yang bebas langsung meraih punggungnya dan menahan berat tubuhnya.

". . . . . .Hinata, benda apa itu?"

Hanya saja perasaanku sama sekali tidak bisa jadi lega. Sebab, sebuah benda baru saja terbang melewati tempat di mana Hinata berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang menancap di sebuah pagar kayu di salah satu stall di dekat kami.

"Aku ingin tertawa dan menganggap semua ini cuma kecelakaan, hanya yang terbang bukan bola plastik tapi pallet tajam."

Benda yang baru saja Hinata hindari secara tidak sengaja adalah sebuah pallet tajam dari air rifle untuk berburu. Benda yang tentu saja tidak akan digunakan sebagai mainan di stall shooting gallery. Sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa melukai seseorang dan tidak harusnya dibawa ke tempat ramai penuh orang.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Saat aku akan menarik tangannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Lalu, bahkan tanpa dipegang tiba-tiba benda yang berada di dalam tas kecil di tangannya itu mulai berbunyi.

PERMAINAN DIMULAI

TEMA : PUZZLE

KONDISI KEMENANGAN : TETAP BERTAHAN HIDUP SAMPAI JAM DI MENARA UTAMA FESTIVAL MENUNJUK ANGKA DUA.

HAK ATAS HADIAH JATUH PADA PEMAIN YANG BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN MISI, PEMAIN DENGAN POIN TERENDAH DI AKHIR PERMAINAN AKAN KEHILANGAN JAMINANNYA

"Hinata! jangan bilang kalau kau! . . ."

"Maafkan aku. ."

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukan apa yang tampil di layarnya padaku. Dan di ponselnya, sebuah aplikasi yang menunjukan nama, rengking, dan poin yang dimiliki.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin sore."

"Bodoh!"

Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh. Dengan mendengar ceritaku harusnya dia tahu kalau mengikuti hal semacam ini hanya akan membuat hidupnya jadi kacau. Apapun yang dia ingin dapatkan dari permainan ini sama sekali tidak akan lebih berharga dari apa yang sudah dia miliki dan buang untuk memenangkannya.

"Bagaimana cara keluar dari permainan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku benar-benar ingin menampar wajahmu!"

Apa yang dia lakukan adalah mengikuti sebuah permaianan dimana persyaratan seperti 'bertahan hidup' bisa dimasukan dengan mudahnya. Dan syarat itu punya arti yang sama dengan 'jika semua orang mati maka aku akan menang secara default'. Permainan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan berbahaya di mana kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu kapan saja.

"Kau kira kau bisa beli nyawa di supermarket?"

Hal itulah yang membuatku benar-benar ingin menampar wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan nyawanya seperti benda tidak penting?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati gara-gara permainan bodoh ini!? . . . apa kau juga ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

". . . ."

Apa dia menganggap kalau nyawanya itu mainan? bagaimana bisa dia mempertaruhkannya dalam permainan gila semacam ini? Dia memang bukan orang paling pintar yang kukenal, tapi aku yakin terakhir kali aku mengeceknya dia tidaklah sebodoh ini.

"Sasuke, ketika kau bilang 'juga' apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang adik perempuanmu?"

Ha?

"Kukira kau tidak percaya dengan ceritaku?"

"Sasuke, selama ini. . . . . . . apa kau cuma menganggapku sebagai pengganti adik perempuanmu?"

Siapa yang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan semacam itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kemungkinan besar Hinata bertanya macam-macam pada salah satu orang tuaku tentang hal itu. Dan sebab kami tidak pernah membuat sesuatu seperti perjanjian untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya, mereka menceritakan apa yang dulu pernah terjadi karena berpikir Hinata khawatir tentangku.

Hubunganku dengan kedua orang tuaku memang tidak dekat, tapi bukan berarti keadaannya buruk. Aku yakin kalau meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, keduanya khawatir dengan keadaanku. Dan ketika Hinata menunjukan sedikit perhatian ke arahku, mereka menganggap kalau apa yang mereka lakukan akan sedikit membantuku.

". . . . ."

Sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Meski info yang mereka berikan pada Hinata tidak akan membuatku merasa buruk, tapi Hinata yang mendengarnya bisa jadi punya pandangan lain.

"Jadi begitu. ."

Aku tidak menjawab, bukan karena aku tidak mau menjawab tapi karena jawaban yang kuberikan tidak mungkin akan dia sukai. Tentu saja aku bisa bilang kalau hal itu tidak benar, tapi apa dia akan percaya? selain itu pada dasarnya memang hal itulah yang terjadi. Jika bukan karena Hinata mirip dengan adik perempuanku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya mendekat dan jadi temanku sampai kami bisa sedekat ini sekarang.

Apa masalah ini akan selesai kalau aku minta maaf? apa dia akan mundur dari game bodoh ini kalau dia memaafkanku? dan apak. .

"Jika aku menang dalam game ini maka satu keinginanku akan terkabul."

"Jangan bodoh!"

Yang namanya battle royale hanya enak untuk dilakukan kalau kau di depan layar komputer sambil memegang mouse dan keyboard. Bukannya bunuh-bunuhan di dunia nyata. Selain itu, permainan dengan hadiah sebuah keajaiban yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun, dilihat dari manapun adalah sebuah trik murahan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang lebih penting dari orang yang berpartisipasi.

"Selain itu, memangnya kau ingin apa sampai rela melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi pengganti adik perempuanmu lagi, karena itulah aku akan mengembalikannya padamu!"

"Ha?"

"Dengan begitu kau akan bisa melihatku sebagai Hinata."

"Alasan bodoh macam itu?"

"Mungkin bagimu hal itu kedengaran bodoh tapi. ."

"Tapi apa? posisiku, bagaimana caraku melihatmu, dan apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu adalah hakku! kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya"

"Aku tidak ingin dilihat sebagai orang lain"

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu sebagai orang lain!"

Kau kira aku tidak merasa bersalah sudah menyembunyikan hal semacam itu darimu? Setiap kali kau tersenyum padaku aku selalu merasa kalau aku ini seorang bajingan. Kalau aku bisa, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa.

"Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku membutuhkannya untuk membuatku lupa kalau dia sudah tidak ada.

"Sasu-ke, aku juga ingin membantumu tapi bukan jadi pengganti seseorang"

"Topik ini kita bicarakan saja nanti, fokus saja pada permainannya!"

Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi aku tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Membicarakan masalah ini bukan hanya membuat kepala sakit, tapi juga dada. Aku tahu kau sakit mendengarnya, tapi aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama saat mengatakannya.

"Apa saja peraturan dari permainan ini? apa pemainya mendapatkan kemampuan khusus seperti di manga-manga?"

Dalam permainan di mana pemainnya dianjurkan untuk saling bunuh, pasti ada sistem yang memberikan mereka kemampuan untuk menyerang maupun membela diri. Entah itu kemampuan khusus seperti di D*rwin game ataupun kemampuan tidak langsung seperti M*rai nikki. Yang jelas, secara fundamental sebuah permainan harus bisa dikalahkan dan permainan seperti ini hanya bisa dimenangkan kalau player mendapat bantuan dari sistem.

Permainan yang tidak bisa dikalahkan tidak akan mendapat pemain.

"Peraturannya tertulis di sini."

Hinata memberikan ponselnya padaku dan memperlihatkan sebuah catatan berisi peraturan-peraturan yang dia dapatkan saat mengikuti permainan ini.

1 : Pemain dipilih oleh para admin.

Jadi orang yang mendatangiku adalah organizer dari permainan ini. Dan dari kata 'para' yang digunakan, jumlah admin permainan ini mungkin jauh lebih banyak dari yang kukira.

2 : Pemain harus menjaminkan sesuatu yang paling dia anggap berharga pada admin, jaminan bisa berupa benda fisik ataupun non fisik.

Berupa fisik atau non fisik?

3 : Semua aset yang dimiliki oleh pemain secara personal akan diberikan poin, total poin yang didapatkan adalah poin dasar dari pemain.

4 : Nilai poin dari sebuah aset ditentukan dari seberapa penting atau tidaknya aset tersebut untuk pemain, pengalokasian nilai dilakukan secara otomatis oleh sistem.

"Apa maksud dari peraturan 3 dan 4 Hinata?"

"Kurasa peraturan itu membicarakan tentang ini"

Setelah itu Hinata mengganti tab dari aplikasi yang dia buka dan memperlihatkan sebuah daftar panjang dari benda-benda yang dimilikinya. Di samping kanan dari benda-benda itu ada label berupa angka yang menunjukan nilai mereka.

5 : Pemain bisa menukarkan aset dengan item lain yang mereka butuhkan. Nilai aset dan item penggantinya ditentukan oleh sistem.

Jadi begitu, poin dari sebuah aset menentukan benda apa yang bisa didapatkan dari penukaran aset. Dalam sistem seperti ini aku yakin kalau item yang didapatkan dari aset yang lebih tinggi akan lebih berguna daripada aset dengan poin yang lebih rendah. Dan sekali lagi, dari kalimatnya sebuah nilai kegunaan dari item pengganti yang didapatkan akan ditentukan berdasarkan seberapa diperlukannya benda itu.

6 : Pemain yang memiliki poin lebih tinggi adalah pemenang dalam permainan. Pemain dengan poin paling rendah akan dianggap kalah dan menerima penalty.

Permainan ini mungkin disebut battle royale, tapi sepertinya tujuan utama dari permainannya sendiri adalah mengurangi poin lawan dan menghemat poin sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Hinata tidak perlu benar-benar membunuh seseorang untuk bisa menang dan lolos dari permainan ini.

Selain itu ada loophole lain. Jika poin didapat dari konversi poin dari item yang dimiliki kau bisa menambah poinmu dengan cara menambah item yang kau miliki dan anggap berharga. Membuat mengurangi poin orang lain perlu dilakukan.

7 : Pemain yang jaminannya hancur, hilang, atau tidak bisa pemiliknya klaim lagi akan langsung gugur dari permainan secara permanen.

Kukira jaminan akan diambil oleh admin, tapi sepertinya pemahamanku salah. Dengan kata lain hanya hak dari jaminan saja yang diberikan ke adim dan jaminannya sendiri masih dipegang oleh pemiliknya. Ini berarti, kemampuan menjaga rahasia tentang diri sendiri jadi poin yang paling penting.

8 : Sistem akan mengabulkan satu keinginan pemenang dalam setiap permainan. Seorang pemain juga bisa menjual jaminan untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Yang mengabulkan permintaan adalah sistem, tapi sistem itu sebenarnya apa aku tidak tahu. Jika sistem yang dimaksud dibuat oleh manusia pasti hal itu punya batas, dan ketika permintaan yang ada melebihi batas maka sistem tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya. Kurasa aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang kemampuan dari sistem yang jadi basis dari permainan ini.

Dan kalimat terakhir, kepemilikan jaminan tidak dituliskan. Dengan kata lain kau juga bisa menjual jaminan orang lain asal kau bisa mendapatkannya.

9 : Peraturan bisa ditambahkan tergantung dari sub permainan yang sedang berlangsung.

Kalau begitu, dalam permainan ini, bertahan hidup sampai waktu yang ditentukan adalah peraturan tambahannya.

10 : Pemain yang kalah secara permanen semua asetnya akan diambil oleh admin dan ingatannya dihapus. Selain itu, pemain akan kehilangan hal terpenting keduanya sebagai penalty.

Semua asetnya akan diambil berarti semua yang seorang player miliki akan hilang. Dengan kata lain, orang yang kalah akan kehilangan segalanya secara literal. Peraturan menyebutkan kalau ingatan mereka akan dihapus, jadi setidaknya orang yang kalah masih hidup. Sebab orang yang sudah mati ingatannya tidak bisa dihapus.

Hanya saja di sini ada kata permanen, dengan kata lain ada jenis kalah yang tidak permanen. Dan dari penjelasan tadi, kau hanya bisa kalah permanen saat jaminanmu tidak lagi. Dengan kata lain, kalah dalam satu permainan bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Kalau begitu, apa artinya kami tidak perlu menang dan membiarkan orang lain menyerang?

Tidak! aku tidak mau mengambil resiko!

"Jadi ini yang dia maksud dengan permainan ini aman, tapi. . . . . "

Secara fisik seseorang mungkin tidak akan mati, tapi di telingaku hidup tanpa punya apa-apa kedengaran malah lebih menyedihkan daripada mati.

"Kita akan pulang!"

"Ha? bukankah permainannya belum selesai?"

"Baca lagi peraturannya, di sini tidak ada peraturan yang menyebutkan peserta tidak boleh meninggalkan area ini"

Dari pengalaman kami tadi, ada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak segan untuk melibatkan orang yang tidak ikut dalam permainan ini. Dengan kata lain, ada orang yang tidak peduli kalau mereka jadi pembunuh. Karena hal itulah membaur dengan orang-orang umum untuk menghindari jadi target sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Aku mungkin bukan orang yang paling baik sedunia, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membiarkan orang lain jadi perisai hidup untukku.

"Kita akan menunggu permainan selesai di rumahku"

Dalam permainan battle royale elemen paling penting di dalamnya adalah kemampuan menemukan atau menghindari musuh. Aku bahkan pernah menang dalam sebuah ronde permainan battle royale online hanya dengan berlari ke sana-ke mari tanpa melawan satu orangpun. Entah karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menemukan orang lain, atau karena mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menemukanku sampai akhir permainan aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan menembakan peluru pada satu orangpun.

Kau tidak bisa menyerang orang yang tidak bisa kau temukan.

Jadi, strategi kami adalah bersembunyi dan menunggu sampai waktu habis. Semua orang bisa saling bunuh atau apapun, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata berpartisipasi di dalamnya meski ada jaminan kalau dia tidak akan mati.

Jika kami bisa bersembunyi sampai permainan selesai, kami akan menang secara default. Lalu, meski dia tidak menangpun tidak ada masalah asalkan dia bisa selamat.

Dengan begitu, kami berduapun pergi meninggalkan area festival menggunakan jalur yang sepi. Hanya untuk diingatkan kalau dalam waktu seperti ini, mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh.

* * *

Thanks,


End file.
